Alone at Hogwarts
by EpicPotterhead1
Summary: The war's finally over, it's the beginning of 7th year. Everyone's happy and everything's back to normal, except for one girl. She's quiet, mysterious, and very stubborn. No one likes her, aside from her best friend and one boy. Draco Malfoy.


"You do this and everything will change." My mother smirked as she looked down at me. My father stared at me with narrowed eyes, his hand on my mother's shoulder.

"I know, Mother." I stared at the ground.

"And if you fail," My father started. "You know what will happen."

"I do, Father." I said shakily.

"You should go. The train is going to be leaving." Mother pointed out. "Have a good year."

I turned around to see everyone boarding the train. I picked up the large suitcase that sat down at my feet and slung my brown paper bag over my shoulders. Sighing, I glanced over my shoulder and waved goodbye to my parents as they watched me board the train. It was finally my last year here, and I couldn't be happier. My life back at home, of course was terrible, but Hogwarts for me was worse. I only had one true friend, and I liked it that way. I chose to avoid most people here. I chose to only have one friend, and I never regretted it.

The aisles of the train were packed with excited students all laughing and gossiping about Hogwarts and what they did over the summer. I just rolled my eyes and pushed through the crowd. I kept my head down, not wanting to draw any attention from anyone that I passed. Every now and then I would glance into a cabin searching for Ali or an empty one. Finally, at the very end of the train, I found an empty compartment. I slid open the cabin door and stepped inside, happy that I finally got away from the crowded aisle.

I closed the cabin door shut behind me and set my luggage on the top rack above the seats. I slide my bag off of my shoulders and let it fall onto the seat. Hogwarts. What can I really say about it? To most people it was their second home, a safe haven, a place to practice and enjoy magic. But to me, Hogwarts was a jail. Don't get me wrong, I love magic most of the time. No one really talks to me at Hogwarts. When they do, it's usually insults about my blood status or the way I look or about my family. They always find something to say that gets under my skin. But after being put down and insulted for 7 years, I've gotten use to the insults. But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.

And to top everything off, I have to have these stupid abilities. When I first inherited them, I thought they were amazing, but after my Mum and Father started making me use them for their own personal gain, I wished I'd never inherited them. Being a telepath is quite irritating. Sometimes, I can never control my telepathy, which causes everyone's thoughts to enter my head and cause me to have a huge migraine. Some people would give anything to read another one's mind, but not me. A lot of minds that I read are perverted or disgusting. And finally, I'm an empath. Being an empath is fine with me. I can feel what other people are feeling. It's the only ability that I can control. I can shut it off and turn it on. It comes in use sometimes.

The compartment door sliding open brought me back to reality. I turned my gaze away from the window and glanced at the four people standing in the doorway. Slytherins. They're the worst. Claire Ashwell stood in front of the group, her hands on her hips, a sneer etched on her face. Behind her stood a tall blonde. Draco Malfoy was one of my least favorite people at Hogwarts. He never really insults me or talks to me, but he always attacks Ali with harsh and cruel words. I hate him for it. I would have considered Malfoy a nice person, if he didn't hurt my best friend all the time. Her happiness means the world to me. Draco's grey eyes glanced up from the floor and up at my face, a smirk playing at his thin lips. Behind him stood Gregory Goyle, a chubby boy with short black hair and dark brown eyes. He was never very smart. Then beside him stood the only nice Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, a tall muscular boy with chocolate colored skin and shaggy brown hair.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Claire sneered. I just rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the window.

"You really shouldn't talk about yourself like that." I mumbled into my hand.

"What did you just say to me?" Claire said. I looked back at the Slytherin group.

"I _said _nothing." I shrugged. "I mumbled."

"Are you being smart with me?" Claire asked as she stepped forward.

"No." I said while shaking my head. I could feel the anger rising off of her body. "Are you being smart with _me_?"

Claire raised an eyebrow in confusion at what I just said. I bit my bottom lip, trying my best not to laugh at the funny expression on her face.

"You're in our compartment." Malfoy stated as he leaned against the door frame. "So get out."

"Am I, now?" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. "I don't see your name anywhere. Oh, maybe you put your name under the seat."

I raised an eyebrow and bent my head down, looking under the seat for their names. I could hear Claire emit a low growl from her throat. I sat back up and looked at them, who were glaring angrily at me.

"Nope, I guess I was wrong. Your names aren't under there. Too bad, looks like you'll have to find somewhere else to sit." I shrugged as I leaned back against the seat.

"I'm tired, I'm leaving." Blaise said as he left the other three just standing there.

"Get out." Claire said through clenched teeth. "This is where we always sit."

"Well, now you have the chance to sit somewhere else, maybe you'll be able to make some new friends with those attractive personalities of yours." I say with a large smile on my face.

Claire was glaring at me while Malfoy was just staring at me with interest. I was quite impressed with myself for not doing what Claire told me to do like I had always done. It was my last year. Why not let my true colors shine? I was being pushed around and put down. I had enough of it. This year was going to be quite interesting. Claire's eyes slowly widened as she stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You? You?" Claire asked as she stared at my shirt. I raised an eyebrow and looked down to see the Head Girl badge pinned to my shirt.

"Yes, Ashwell?" I said, smiling slightly. "Jealous because I'm Head Girl and you aren't?"

"Jealous?" she scoffed. "Of you? Oh, please."

Malfoy stared at me with wide eyes. That's when I noticed that, pinned to his black suit jacket, was the Head Boy pin. My heart pounded fast against my chest. I was certain that Head Boy would've been Harry Potter or Ron Weasley because of what they did. But Malfoy? Why in the world would they choose Malfoy to be Head Boy?

"You're Head Girl?" Malfoy asked, still in shock. "I was sure Granger would've been Head Girl."

"She refused." I stated.

"Too bad. I would've rather had Granger and I share a dorm than you." Malfoy spat.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked as I rolled my eyes. "You'd rather spend most of your time with a Muggle Born? My, you have changed, Malfoy."

"You dare speak to me like that?" Malfoy snapped as he straightened up.

"I just did." I pointed out. "Can you leave now? I'm kind of tired, and you're boring me." I sighed.

"Come on. I don't want to waste my time on her." Malfoy said as he grabbed Claire's hand. But Claire yanked her hand away.

"You and Goyle go on. I want a word alone with Stewart." Claire smirked.

I rolled my eyes. I hate it when people call me by my last name. My name is Rosalynn Stewart, but I prefer to be called Rose, because my terrible Mother's name is Rosalynn. I'd much rather be called Rose.

Malfoy just sighed and walked away from the cabin with his hands stuffed into his front pockets. Goyle turned around and stumbled after Malfoy. Claire smirked and closed the cabin door as she stepped in. She flipped her long black hair over her shoulder as she glared at me with her dark brown eyes.

"I know you like him." Claire sneered.

"Goyle? Ew." I scrunched up my nose. "Who would like that git?"

"Not him, you idiot!" Claire snapped. "Draco, my boyfriend. You like him, don't you?"

"Malfoy?" I asked as I thought about him. "No, I'm pretty sure I don't."

Claire growled once again as she took a step toward me and lowered her face so that she was at my level. I could hear her heart pulsing fast against her chest; I could hear her blood boiling from rage as she glared at me, her eyes burning through my skin. I only smiled politely as she clenched her hands into fists. I don't think I've ever made Claire this angry with me.

"I know you do. I saw you staring at him just now." She snapped. "He's mine! Do you understand?"

"He's not an object. He's human. You can't just claim a person, Claire." I pointed out with a smirk.

"You know what I mean, Stewart!" Claire shouted. "He's my boyfriend! He's taken! He _isn't _single! And he would _never _like someone like you."

"Well, good." I stated. "Then I don't have to worry about him trying to flirt with me."

"Flirt with _you_?" Claire asked with a laugh. "Who would flirt with you, Stewart? Look at yourself! You'll never be pretty. You never were, anyways. You're actually quite ugly."

I rolled my eyes. I've heard this a thousand times a day. Of course I wasn't pretty. I hardly ever wore make-up. What was the point? Besides, I hate the feeling of being covered up. Claire smirked as my smile faded away. I wanted to hit her, I really did. But I knew if I did, I'd be in detention.

"Draco would never like someone like you. You're _plain_. And worst of all, you're a half-blood. You're filth under our feet. You're nothing compared to _me_. So stop staring at him." Claire said, smirking in victory.

"I don't like Malfoy. I would never like him. He's a git." I stated simply. Claire seemed not to hear me.

"And if I see you staring at him again, I'll hex you." Claire warned.

"I'm so scared." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"You should be." Claire said as she straightened up.

Claire flipped her hair back over her shoulder as she walked out of the compartment. Claire. There was so much about her that I hated. I hated her stupid face, her stupid black thin hair. I hated that all the guys would stare at her. I hated that she thought she ruled the bloody school. And I hated the fact that she always chose to pick on me. I sighed and leaned my head against the cold window as the train began to leave the station.


End file.
